pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Storybook/Pokémon
About These are Pokémon that Elizabeth owns or is traveling with. They all are contestants on Battle for Victory, but they are not all on the same team, as to even out the playing field. All of these Pokémon, except for a few, are walking Pokémon and travel outside their Poké Balls most of the time. They also train every day, so they're all very strong and well-trained. In Any Pokémon You Want, Elizabeth received 25+ Pokémon from a box Ultra gave her. In ''Elizabeth’s Box of Faries'', she receives a bunch of Fairy types in a package. In Elizabeth's Pokémon Go Missing, they were all force-fed beer and Elizabeth found them drunk at a bar down the street. Elizabeth's favorite types are Fairy, Normal, and Water. This explains why she has a lot of Pokémon of these types. Eliminated and Reasons * Dratini: Her foul mouth. * Ninja Dragonet (Storybook): Cost her team the challenge. * Pendelf: Being rude to the other contestants. * Delcatty: Her tendency to brag, annoying both the contestants and viewers. * Amaura: Her tendency to lash out at people. * Castform: Her childishness. * Tsareena: Extremely hated because of her nature, but did not get eliminated until her team finally lost. * Rosie: Cheated, but still made her team lose. * Posie: Dropped the F-Bomb after tripping in the episode before, causing the viewers to vote her off). * Ditto: Always distracting Rotom. * Raindash: Cheating by hypnotizing Four. * Gengar: Trying to scare others by hiding in their shadows. * Bubblegum: Putting everybody into a deep sleep with her feelers, but her team still lost the challenge. * Finny: Throwing Mucus Shurikens at Four to try and stab him and not helping her team, causing their loss. * Misdreavus: Flirting with Rotom. * Serperior: Strangling X and Four and then destroying her team‘s sandcastle by mistake. * Shorbet: Stealing the prize food and using it as a weapon against the other teams. * Sylveon: Doing the Hitler salute with her ribbon, offending some viewers. * Seribbon: Trying to choke Four to death with String Shot and then messing up the challenge. * Lepoprine: Acting flamboyant like Kim Kardashian, not helping its team. * Meloetta: Singing Relic Song at an inappropriate time. * Lickypop: Trying to make Four and X go on a blood sugar high by feeding them sugar. * Jirachi: Blasting Four with Doom Desire. * Flamru: Burning everyone with Flamethrower. * Prismella: Trying to blind Four and X with its light. * Psyfly: Cheating by predicting the movements of the others. * Furret: Annoying everybody with Hyper Voice. * Cherrim: Changing to his Sunshine Form at an inappropriate time. * Loaffey: Distracting the others with her sickly sweet scent. *Manaphy: Trying to drown Four with Hydro Pump. * List of Pokémon with diseases/health problems These are Pokémon who have diseases that can be treated, but not cured. * Dragonet: Ichthyine immunodeficiency virus (IIV). * Radiroot: Radish mosiac virus (RMV). * Loaffey: Type 1 diabetes. * Finny and Rotom: PTSD. Gallery Elizabeth and Ultra’s Pokemon as werewolves in the Wolf-I-Fied fantasy sequence surrounding Rotom and Pichu as if they were going to eat them. Order Caught (First 6) Only the first 6 are listed since there are a bit too many to list every one. # Rotom # Primarina # Cinccino # Ribombee # Umbreon # Clefairy Amount of Pokémon via Types Total: ??? * Normal: 31. * Fighting: 3. * Fire: 10. * Water (Including Manaphy, Phione, and Dragonet): 25. * Grass: 18. * Poison: 3. * Ground: 2. * Electric: 5. * Psychic: 8. * Rock: 2. * Ice: 11. * Bug: 3. * Dragon: 4. * Ghost: 8. * Dark (Including Dragonet): 4. * Steel: 4. * Fairy: 53. * Light: 3. List Always on hand These are the Pokémon that Elizabeth has with her 24/7. In rotation When not in Elizabeth's party, these Pokémon stay at her house. * Elizabeth's Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Chikorita * Cyndaquil * Totodile * Treecko * Torchic * Mudkip * Turtwig * Chimchar * Piplup * Tepig * Oshawott * Chespin * Cloyster * Grookey * Pikachu Traveling with This section is for the Pokémon Elizabeth currently travels with, but has not caught. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Elizabeth formally released into the wild. Deceased This section is for the Pokémon that have passed away. Only when needed These Pokémon can be called upon at any time, but usually when necessary. In training This section is for the Pokémon Elizabeth still owns but are either in the care of another Trainer or somewhere else. They can be called upon at any time. With Cherries Not a Real Pokémon Ultra travels around with Elizabeth disguised as her Cinccino. .]] * Ultra ↔️ Gardevoir (Female) Befriended Trivia * Most of Elizabeth's Pokémon have never had their abilities confirmed, and the few that do have rarely, if ever, activated them. * Most Pokémon Elizabeth owns that are capable of Mega Evolution are Normal-types. * The three Pokémon that Elizabeth travels with but does not own, Manaphy, Phione, and Dragonet, are all Water-type. * Rotom was Elizabeth's very first Pokémon and the first one she took in after being abandoned. Frosling was the next Pokémon to be taken in. * Swirlix is the only Pokémon Elizabeth caught by battling. Every other Pokémon was either given to her or chose to go with her. * Although she technically doesn't own them, Elizabeth considers Manaphy, Phione, and Dragonet her Pokémon, since they act like caught Pokémon and have been with her for a long time. * Although he isn’t a real Cinccino, Elizabeth considers Ultra disguised as a Cinccino one of her Pokémon, since he acts just like her old one. She will sometimes carry him around just in case of an emergency, like at school in the satchel. * Elizabeth probably loves Fairy-type Pokémon because they are pink and and she loves pink. Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Pokémon Storybook Series